Blog użytkownika:Patik432/Szukając siebie...
Wczoraj zaczęłam nowy blog, a dziś piszę już kolejny, ale to nie moja wina, że głowa od pomysłów mi eksploduje :) Nie wstawiam informacji. ' ' Info ode mnie pogrubioną czcionką, a ''kursywą sny, myśli, itp.'' Współczesność (pierwszy raz). Będą pojawiały się screeny z gierki Chibi Maker. Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy. 'Prolog' Witam. My się chyba nie znamy. Mam na imię Czkawka. Tak, możesz się śmiać, przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Mam 16 lat. Jestem wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym brunetem o soczyście zielonych oczach.(wygląda jak w Dawn of the dragon racers) Niektórzy, na przykład moi rodzice, mówią, że jestem przystojny. Nie trafia do nich to, że tak nie jest. *westchnienie* Na czym to ja...? A tak... Mam psa rasy Doberman o imieniu Shadow (czyt. Szadoł) *mimowolny uśmiech*. Jest dla mnie jak brat, którego nigdy nie miałem, bo jestem jedynakiem. Nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdyby Shadowa tutaj nie było. I nawet nie chcę myśleć co by było, gdybym go stracił. Moja matka jest lekarzem a mój ojciec prezydentem miasta Berk, w którym nie mieszkam, bo nie miałbym życia w szkole. Mój dom (czyt. ogromna willa z basenem i dużym ogrodem) znajduje się w mieście pod nazwą Delgado przy ulicy Plunderes 11 w Niemczech (wiem, Delgado jest miastem w Salwadorze). Berk jest niedaleko Delgado. Uczę się w Liceum im. Borka Wielkiego. Jestem w pierwszej klasie. Rozdział 1. Perspektywa narratora W pokoju bruneta właśnie zadzwonił budzik. Chłopak wyrwany z głębokiego snu i przestraszony dźwiękiem wydawanym przez budzik, spada z łóżka. Rozległ się huk. Szesnastolatek jęknął. Zdjął z łóżka poduszkę, którą położył sobie pod głowę i kołdrę. Opatulony nią powoli przenosił się do Krainy snów. Lecz do pokoju wpadła jego matka zaniepokojona hukiem. Spojrzała na łóżko syna. Oprócz prześcieradła nic na nim nie było. Popatrzyła - zrozumiała. Czkawka, wstawaj, bo spóźnisz się do szkoły- powiedziała i wyszła z pokoju. Chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robiąc poszedł dalej spać, lecz po chwili się zerwał jak oparzony na nogi. Spojrzał na zegarek. 7.05 Uspokoił się nieco i poszedł do łazienki się odświeżyć. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, co postawiło tego głodnego snu chłopaka na nogi. Dowiecie się tego, ale to w swoim czasie =) Odświeżony, ubrany w czarne dżinsy, czarną koszulkę z białym napisem 'Forever Hungry' i w szarą sportową bluzę zapinaną na zamek, i najedzony brunet właśnie zakładał białe Air Maxy.Założył kurtkę, chwycił swój czarny plecak, pożegnał się z mamą, bo ojca nie było już w domu i ruszył do szkoły. Szedł jakieś dziesięć minut. Gdy dotarł do trzypiętrowego jasnożółtego budynku z niebieskimi dachówkami (heh moja (dawna) szkoła, tyle że podstawowa i ona jest dwupiętrowa, na trzecim jest właśnie liceum) otworzył czarną furtkę i ruszył w kierunku wejścia. Gdy przechodził obok drewnianej ławki zauważył dwie siedzące na niej dziewczyny ubrane w czarno-białe stroje. Wyglądały dosyć....dziwnie. -''To muszą być te nowe'' - pomyślał. W dziewczynach było coś mrocznego, coś co wywoływało dreszcze u chłopaka i innych uczniów. Brunet szybko wszedł do budynku, od razu zrobiło mu się cieplej. Mimo iż była wiosna, to temperatury nadal były niskie. Po schodach zeszedł do szatni. Podszedł do zielonej szafki z numerem 51. Otworzył ją. Zmienił buty na niebieskie adidasy, zostawił kurtkę, zamknął szafkę na kluczyk i biorąc plecak wcześniej pozostawiony pod zieloną ścianą, za którą była stołówka. Wszedł po schodach i ruszył w kierunku sali, w której miał mieć teraz lekcje. Mam nadzieję, że zainteresował was ten króciótki next. Nie wiem kiedy będzie kolejny. Przepraszam za błędy. Przeczytałeś? Zostaw ślad w postaci koma. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania